Elemental Cherry Blossom
by Klien
Summary: Sakura has a bloodline limit? Earth,fire,water, and wind in her control,and whats wrong with Sasuke's perverted mind?"Sakura your..." SasukeXSakuraXGaara R
1. Haruno Sakura

* * *

Yep this is my first story, hope you enjoy

* * *

"**Inner Sakura"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

Sakura's training with Tsunade to become a medical nin ( also has super human strength)

Sakura has a hidden bloodline limit? Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind elements in her control.

* * *

Sakura: Age-16 Hinata: Age-16 Neji: Age-17 Kiba: Age-17 

Sasuke: Age-17 Ino: Age-16 Shikamaru: Age-17 Lee: Age- 17

Naruto: Age 17 Tenten: Age-17 Shino: Age-17 Chouji: Age-17

* * *

**Beep..**

"_ugh… 6:30am.. Who the hell wakes up at this time.."_

**Beep..**

**Beep..**

**Bam!**

Emerald eyes opened from the light that was peeking through the curtains of her pink and white bedroom. "_shit.. that's the 3__rd__ alarm clock this week_."the pink haired girl thought.

"**Maybe you should try turning it off with the snooze button" her Inner Self said in a matter of factly tone. **_"shut up.." _She replied grumpily

"**Your telling yourself to shut up you know" Her Inner self responded with the same tone. **_"ugh.. Whatever I'm not even going bother with you" she told her inner self. _

Slowly the pink haired girl got out of her pink bed covers, and made her way to the bathroom to do her daily routine.

As the turned the shower on she stepped in letting the warm water flow on her and waking her up from her sleepiness.

After 10 minutes (don't ask how she did it that fast O.o) she stepped out letting the water drip from her pink tresses that resembled the color of a Cherry Blossom.

She slowly put her pink colored towel around her and made her way to the mirror. Over the 4 years Haruno Sakura now at the age of 16, had grown up into a woman with perfect curves and her emerald eyes still gleaming with hope.

Many males in Konoha had there eyes on leering on her, having a fan club that had was most of the male population in Konoha.

Sakura after having taken up as a apprentice of the fifth hokage Tsunade on of the legendary Sanin. Sakura who had the brute strength and medical ability that many in Konoha say that surpasses Tsunade herself.

Sakura quickly combed her pink tresses out and went off to change into her ninja training gear that consisted of a red top with the white O representing the Haruno family, and black shorts with beige skirt over it.

Once done with those Sakura walked over to her dresser taking out beige elbow covers and black gloves to help in training with Tsunade-Sensei, due to her inhuman strength she had gotten from the fourth hokage herself.

While quickly slipping her equipment on she grabbed her kunai and shuriken, and ninja shoes( sebon's and stuff.. you get it to lazy to type it all up).

She quickly ran out of her bedroom taking one quick glance ant team seven's photo her eye's lingering on the picture of a certain missing-nin.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sakura quickly grabbed a granola bar before running out of her front door. She lived alone now, her mother and father had been killed 5 months back, during a A-rank mission in a surprise assault from the enemy.

Sakura had cried for 3 days till she regained her composure knowing that her parents wouldn't have wanted her to give up all hope.

Sakura ran towards the hokages tower to continue her training with her sensei Tsunade.

The day before Tsunade-sensei had told Sakura to meet her to mower to discuss an important issue.

She hadn't told her what it was about which got her curiosity going. Sakura first thought it had something to do with Orochimaru, and Sasuke.

Sakura had grown out of her love with Sasuke, remembering how Naruto had returned to Konoha after trying to retrieve Sasuke, only to fnd out that SAsuke had almost killed Naruto.

Tsunade-sensei seemed tense which Sakura grew concerned about seeing that she was shocked at what she had read from a book she was reading.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura trainings over, lets head back to the Hokage's tower" Sakura's sensei Tsunade the fourth hokage replied._

"_Hai" replied her apprentice (Sakura for those who don't know yet O.o I have no clue how you don't know)._

_Tsunade stood there examing the damage her apprentice Sakura had done during training._

_The cliff had about 6 craters from Sakura's chakra filled punch's. there were Kunai and other weapons scattered around the area._

_But one thing that caught her eye was the tree's, they seemed to be tilting in the opposite direction the wind was going._

_Sakura noticed her sensei's eyebrows furrow. "Sensei?" questioned Sakura noticing her Sensei gazing off to another direction._

"_hm..? Sakura good job in training today" replied Tsunade. With a nod Tsunade and her apprentice disappeared in a poof, and reappeared in the fourth Hokage's office._

" _Sakura, sit down while I check a folder" Tsunade said in a serious tone which didn't go unnoticed my her apprentice. As Tsunade mad her way to the cabinets filled with folders Sakura watched her intently. _

"_Sensei… are you feeling ok you seem to be acting different.." Sakura stated unsurely while staring at her feet. _

_When Sakura looked up she notice Tsunade have a shocked look on her face. This worried Sakura so she called her sensei again. " Sensei..?" Sakura said with fear evident in her voice worried if something was wrong with her sensei._

_When Tsunade looked up her face seemed tense. "Sakura.." her sensei said slowly. "yes Tsunade-sensei?"._

" _I would like you to meet me here tomower at 7:30am" Tsunade stated with serious tone. Sakura slowly nodded showing she understood._

"_you may go, rest up for tomower" Tsunade replied in a tense voice. "hai sensei.." replied Sakura unsurely not knowing if she should ask if she was ok or not._

"_um.. Tsunade-sensei are you ok..? You seem tense since we finished training.." Sakura stated worry evident in her emerald eyes that are like a mirror to her emotions._

"_hm.., Sakura your dismissed I assure you I'm well" replied Tsunade trying her best to show she was well._

_Sakura slowly rose from her feet and bowed respectfully before disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura sighed knowing well that something was wrong with her sensei. _"I hope she's ok she didn't seem herself yesterday"._

"**obviously, from what we saw yesterday" Inner Sakura stated in a matter of factly tone.**

"_She said for us to meet her tomower in a tone that almost sounded like she was pleading"._

"**hm..?" Her inner self stated with a questioning voice. **

"_your so useless, why are you even here?"_

"**to torture you for my own amusement" Inner Sakura stated with a sly smirk on her face.**

"_shut up will you"_

"**You just told yourself to shut up again" her inner self stated with a snicker near the end.**

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, deciding that she would get no where with arguing with herself she decided to ignore her inner self and proceed to the Hokage's tower.

* * *


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

Elemental Cherry Blossom-Chapter 2

* * *

"**Inner Sakura or Sasuke"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking_

* * *

The pairings probably will be SakuraXSasuke, NejiXTenTen, HinataXNaruto, ShikamaruXino

* * *

**Orochimaru's Hideout **

**Thunk **

**Thunk**

**"Metal Clashing"**

_"hn.. hit all of the bulls eye straight with the Sharingan"_ the man with piercing red eyes thought with a smirk.

His train of thought was interrupted when one of Orochimaru's right hand men Kabuto who was a medical specialist appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun,Orochimaru summons you" Kabuto stated keeping his eyes down afraid of what the Sharingan master would do if he looked into the red pools.

"hn" was the only response that had come from the last Uchiha surviver "Uchiha Sasuke".

Kabuto stood and swiftly turned around and started walking down the corridor with Sasuke walking behind him.

Over the years Sasuke had mastered the Sharingan but hadn't gotten the second level which to get you had to kill your best friend who for Sasuke was Naruto.

Sasuke no longer had the baby face he had at the age of 12 but now at the age of 17 he had a handsome face with a muscular body to go with it.

His hair was kept the same as it was when he left Konoha, as his clothes consisted of the same blue shirt and beige pants he wore when he left but now they were all black just like his dark eyes filled with sadness and hate.

As Kabuto stopped infront of a large door leading into Orochimaru's chamber. He opened the doorrevealing a dimly lit room the only light were the torches that hung on the wall.

As Sasuke walked closer to the man covered in shadows, Kabuto closed the chamber doors walking away only the sound of his feet clacking on the floor were heard as he headed down the corridor.Sasuke reached the man revealing snake like eyes and black discheveled hair.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Orochimaru.." I replied in a flat tone "ah..Sasuke-kun how nice of you to come here" Orochimaru replied with a sly grin on his face.

_"like I had a choice, blackmailing me to obey his orders for power" _I thought to myself with my eyes narrowed at Orochimaru.

**"You know..Orochimaru reminds me of you" his inner Sasuke stated with a O.o face**

My eyebrow started twiching at the remark my inner self had just made. Its seems like the snake bastard had noticed me twiching and smirked.

"Sasuke-kun, how much longer will must I wait for the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Orochimaru stated with a small frown taking its place where his smirk was.

_"Like I'd let that snake bastard take my body"_ I thought to my self my eyes narrowing at Orochimaru and a scowl coming across my face.

**"Well duh, just use him for power then kill him" **My inner self stated bluntly.

_"That was the plan from the begining.." _I stated flatly resisting the urge to swear at my inner self.

**"Oh..it was..er..of course i knew that.."** my inner self replied, his eyes shifting left to right.

_"Your annoying.."_ I stated with a pissed tone my eyebrow twitching

**"You always said that to Sakura..you know she loved you..right?"** My inner self replied with a sad tone

I inwardly winced when my inner self stated that and the image of a 12 year old Sakura crying appeared in my mind.

_"Hn.. love only gets in the way of training that was why she was weak"_ I replied and again I winced slighlty when I stated she was weak.

**"God..your sounding more and more like Itachi everyday..I'm out of her Mr. Ego"** My innner self said angrily.

My eye's widened slightly when my inner self stated I was sounding more and more like Itachi.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sasuke-kun I'm waiting for my reply" Orochimaru said wih furrowed eyebrows at Sasuke's lack of attention.

"hn..." Sasuke stated with a bored look on his face. "Do not keep me waiting Sasuke-kun becauseI won't show you mercy" Orochimaru replied in a threating tone.

Sasuke nodded showing he understood. " Your dismissed for now" Orochimaru stated with a scowl on his face.

Sasuke bowed slightly and walked to the large chamber doors. Once Sasuke left the chamber he walked down the corridor to his room.

He entered his room, it was the same as other rooms expect dimly lit with a wooden desk and a chair on one side of the room and the other side was a bed and dresser.

Sasuke walked over to his bed which had navy blue bed covering and black pillows. He let himself fall onto the bed making the springs in the mattress make irrated sounds.

He put his hands behind his head a stared at the bedroom's roof in deep thought.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_"damn that Orochimaru he's planning to take my body soon with or without the Mangekyou Sharingan I didn't expect him to try and take my body so soon __the plans gonna have to change" _I thought to myself with a scowl on my face.

**"thats true, I suggest you escape since your plans ruined. Soon before he does the justu by and takes your body by force"** My inner _Sasuke _stated firmly.

_"hn..thats a good idea but where to go then, I'm labled as a missing nin I can't just walk to any village without people knowing who I am" _I said slowly as if talking to a child.

**"true..wait, why not go to Konoha? Its not like they'll just attake you..er right?"** Inner Sasuke said unsurely.

"_We probably would get a good beating from the hokage"_ I replied seriously.

**"True, everyone will be happy to see you right..? Maybe Kakshi, Naruto and Saku-"** My inner self said but was cut off when I spoke.

_"We'll go in a disguise we can't risk dangering the village with Orochimaru probably hunting us down"_ I replied with furrowed eyebrows deep in thought.

**"hm..you could use that new justu that lets you change your appearence" **Inner Sasuke said knowingly

_"ya we have to leave today though, after hearing Orochimaru talking with Kabuto take yesterday we should leave as soon as possible and head over to Konoha." _I stated with a small frown on my face.

**FlashBack(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

_I walked down the empty corridor while my ninja shoes made clacking sounds for everystep I took.__Just as I passed Orochimaru's chamber door, I heard voices. _

_I abruptly stopped infront of the door one sounded like Kabuto while the other __Orochimaru it seemed like they were talking about me. _

_I leaned closer to the door placing my ear on it and quietly listened to the conversation on the other side of the door._

_"Kabuto how much longer till I can take Sasuke-kun's body?" Orochimaru stated calmy but his face mixed with anger._

_"Orochimaru-sama he hasn't gotten the Mangekyou Sharingan am I not right?" Kabuto questioned bluntly._

_"hai..it doesn't seems Sasuke-kun will be getting the Mangekyou Sharingan" Orochimaru repied dryly._

_"it seems so.." Kabuto stated. "Kabuto.. if Sasuke-kun doesn't wish to have Mangekyou Sharingan, I will just use him how he is as my next body before it is to late" Orochimaru stated __with a evil smirk slowly appearing on his face._

_"The I shall start preparing Orochimaru- sama for the justu" Kabuto said with a smirk on his face as well._

_" Get it prepared in two days..but do not tell Sasuke-kun or he might rebel" Orochimaru replied _

_"Hai Orochimaru-sama" With one last bow Kabuto stood and started walking to the chamber door._

_I was still by the door digesting what I had just heard. When I heard footsteps on the other side of the door,I did a teleport justu and disappeared in a puff of smoke making sure I didnt' leave any proof I was there._

**End Flashback**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_"I suggest we start packing now and leave at midnight and make our way to Konoha" _I told my inner self

**"Hai..and get a disguise use the new justu I said before" **My inner self replied

_"What look should we get we can't really change our body, otherwise we can change our eye colore and hair color, any suggestions?" _I questioned my inner self.

**"I suggest you get... Red head and...um.. GREEN EYES O.O" **My inner self shouted the last part.

I sweatdropped at how stupid my inner self can be --". But then a image of a emerald eye came into my mind, I quickly shook it off and went back to the matter taking place.

_"well that would change alot, but we can't use sharingan much without being noticed" _I replied.

**"YOSH! Let our youthfullness guide us to Konoha" **my inner self replied over dramatically.

_"you sound like Rock Lee and Gai-sensei.." _I replied with as I sweatdropped.

**"O.O" **My inner self stayed silent _"right..Its already 11pm, we'll get packed do the justu and leave for Konoha"I replied._

My innerself just nodded in agreement. As I packed my supplies for the trip for Konoha I kept thinking about how much everyone would have changed but my thoughts lingered on a old pink haired teammate of mine.

Once I finished packing my supplies I checked the time making sure it was 12am and made a clone of myself then I went into stance for the appearance change justu.

**"Appearance Change No Justu"**I muttered quietly so none would hear and barge in on my escape.

A cloud of smoke appeared where I stood, I slowly made my way to the mirror that was on the otherside of the room beside the door.

When I looked into the mirror the justu had been successful, now instead of black raven hair there was red hair with green eyes, my hair style wasn't spiked up any more it was down.

I smirked at his accomplishment and walked over to my bag. I quickly gave my orders to the clone and stall the guards whileI escaped.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke walked over to his chambers door and opened it enough to see if anyone was there, he quickly brought him and his clone out into the lone corridor.

Sasuke ran to the left and looked over around the corner seeing it was clear. As Sasuke and his clone ran over to the training grounds there feet made clacking sounds everystep they took.

Once Sasuke reached the training grounds he gave his clone the orders. "make it look like that your training and distract anyone who comes till I leave" Sasuke ordered his clone.

"Hai" his Sasuke clone replied. Just as Sasuke got to the border of the training grounds he heard voices off where he left his clone.

"Sasuke-kun, training out so late?" a voice questioned it was Kabuto.

"hn..I have to train to kill Itachi.." the Sasuke clone replied.

"ah...right..." Kabuto replied calmly.

Sasuke slowly jumped up to the top of the fence and looked down just in time to see Kabuto slash at his clone making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke noticed Kabuto's head going up, he quickly jumped off the fence and ran into the forest in the direction of Konoha.

"Orochimaru, there's no need for your use anymore know that i'v learned all that you know." Sasuke whispered as he jumpedtree to tree.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I continued to jump tree from tree gaining speed every minute. I would be looking around my surroundings every few moments wondering what Kabuto and Orochimaru are going to do now that they know I escaped.

In a few hours I reached the gates of Konoha, there were 2 jounin's keeping guard. When I looked up from my spot hidden in the tree's I saw there were jounin's around the top also.

As I ran over I pushed myself against the wall to hide from the jounin that looked in my direction. Making sure that they weren't looking I made my way over the wall my black cape flapping behind me.

When I reached the top I looked to see if I had been spotted, making sure that it was safe I jumped over the side into Konoho.

The streets were empty, the house lights were off, noticing it was 2am its would be best if I rested. As I made my way to the Uchiha compound knowing that i wouldn't be able to stay at my apartment since it was probably secured, and not to give myself away.

Noone would be at the Uchiha compound,there I entered the same house were my parents were killedby Itachi.

I slowly made my way to my old room I stayed in when I was 7. As i dropped my bag on the ground i let myself fall on the mattress.

Making sure that there was a kunai under the pillow incase of suprise attakes,I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about how much everyone changed and how a certain Cherryblossom changed.

* * *

Well.. What do you think of that chapter XD in the next chapter it might show how everyone else is in different views, normal aswell.

please review it would help me make my story better.

There's a pic of Sasukes new appearance after the justu..

read and review!

Sakurafanic XD

**  
**


	3. Konoha

Elemental Cherry Blossom-Chapter 3

* * *

"**Inner Sakura or Sasuke"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking

* * *

_

The pairings probably will be SakuraXSasuke, NejiXTenTen, HinataXNaruto, ShikamaruXino, and I added alittle KakashiXShizune.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura swiftly jumped from rooftops of homes heading to the hokages tower. When she took a quick glance at her watch the time was already 7:20am.

Sakura's eye's widened at the thought of how mad her sensei would be if she was late. She remebered what had happened the last time she was late for her training.

**Flashback**

_Sakura slowly crept throught the hokage towers halls, trying to stay silent as she headed to her sensei Tsunade's office._

_Today she had woken up atleast and four hours late, forgetting to set her alarm clock after she came home from a A-rank mission._

_As Sakura reached her sensei's office she slowly opened the door trying not to make creaking sounds as the doors hinges creaked._

_As she peeked into the room she saw her sensei's head resting on the desk. With a sigh of relief she silently thanked kami-sama for hangovers._(if you don't get it Tsunade usally gets hangovers)

_Sakura slowly approached the hokages desk to wake her up from her what seemed to be nap. As Sakura was about to take her last step a chair __was send flying towards her by a very pissed off Tsunade. _

_Sakura sweatdropped as Tsunade glared. __"Sakura.explain.your.reason." Tsunade stated with her words chopped which she only did when she was pissed off, which she usally did to Naruto._

_Sakura opened her mouth to explain she slept in after her mission but her mind blanked and no words came out of her mouth, but instead she lamely sad one Kakashi's excuse's. _

_"I got lost at the road of life" Sakura stated bluntly. Then she realized what she had said. Sakura slowly raised her emerald eyes that held fear in them of what her sensei __would do to her for saying that excuse._

_The next thing Sakura knew was he was dogding flying objects that were scattered around the room that were sent at her by a very pissed of hokage, __muttering " what the hell Sakura you could have atleast made a better excuse, and you use Kakashi's excuse!" Tsunade shrieked. _

_Just as Tsunade pick up an empty sake bottle as sneeze was __heard outside the office followed by " some one must be thinking about me" was heard outside the door. _

_The door opened and poor Kakshi walked in just when Tsunade chucked her sake bottle __at him where Sakura had previously stood. After Kakshi had been hit with the sake bottle, Tsunade stopped her rampage and calmed down as Sakura sweatdropped. _

_Soon after the noise had __died down Shizune cautiously walked in making sure that there weren't any objects being thrown around. _

_Shizune gasped as she saw Kakshi knocked outclold on the ground infront of the office __door.Kakshi shortly woke up about 2 minuets later with a red bruise on his head. _

_He slowly blinked to stable his eyes to the light, he sweatdropped as he saw the office was partly destroyed and __a pissed off Tsunade behind her desk with a scared Sakura who slowly was sinking more and more into her seat. _

_Slowly Kakshi brought his eyes to the woman infront of him. Onxy eyes metonxy__ eyes, Shizune quickly averted her eyes away from Kakshi's with a tint of red creeping up to her cheeks. _

_She quickly coughed and placed some folders on Tsunades desk and darted out of __the room with a red face. _

_Kakshi stared confused as Shizune darted out of the room he quickly shrugged it off and informed the hokage of his A-rank mission completed and gave Sakura a good __luck wish of facing the pissed off hokage. _

_Sighing Sakura watched Kakshi leave before turning her gaze to the hokage who had her back turned to her. _

_Sakura uneasily fidgeted in her seat at the __slience. Tsunade turned to face her, Sakura sweatdropped when she saw Tsunade giving her a death glare, _

_Sakura was sure that if looks could kill she would have probably died 100 times by __now. " Sakura.. DO YOU KNOW I WAITED FIVE HOURS WITHOUT SAKE!" Tsuande shouted. _

_Sakura winced at her tone, and laughed sheepishly. " um.. you see sensei I had a A-rank __mission and for-" Sakura started to say before being cut off by her sensei. "And you had to use Kakshi's excuse.." Tsunade stated._

_Soon after she said that a sneeze could be heard down the hall.__"Sakura thats your excuse.." Tsunade said narrowing her brown eyes." ah..he he he..you see I forgot to set my alarm clock.." Sakura stated looking away from Tsunades glaring eyes._

_"hm..buy me 5 bottles of sake and you can slide" Tsunade stated mischievously. Sakura sweatdropped at her teachers bribe."erm..ok..." Sakrua said unsurely. _

_Tsunade beemed before huging __her sake bottle and a sunset with water appeared like how Gai and Lee hugged. Sakura sweatdropped before wondering how a sunset appeared. _

_A few miuets went by until Tsunade finished __huging her sake bottle and telling Sakura that her mission would be a D-rank mission and it would be getting her bottles of sake. _

_Sakura sweatdropped and left the office ,leaving a grinning __hokage. _

**End Flashback**

Sakura sighed remembering how her sensei bribed her. She looked towards the hokage tower and picked up her speed as she jumped faster from rooftops.

**Sasuke:**

The sun slowly made its way lighting the Uchiha compound. As the sun's rays peeked through the window of a certain Uchiha's room, he stirred. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times to get his eye's adjusted to the light.

He sat up on his bed and his eyes traveled around the room, making sure that it was safe.Sasuke let his legs fall off the side of the bed his feet meeting with the cold wooden floor.

He made his way to the bedroom door. Opening the sliding door, he made way to his brother Itachi's room before he killed the clan.

As he stepped into his room a shiver went down his spine, as of how cold and dark the room was. He quickly made his way to the closet located on the right end of the room and opened it to reveal an assortment of clothes that would fit Sasuke.

As Sasuke looked over the clothes, many of them had the Uchiha fan on them. He couldn't walk around wearing the Uchiha symbol. Sasuke fixed his eye's on a plain black shirt and a pair of black pants.

He quickly grabbed it out of the closet and bolted out of the room and into the bathroom, not wanting to stay in the room of his dreaded brother any longer.

He quickly took a shower and put his clothes on and brushed his teeth. Sasuke looked up into the mirror only to reflect a red head with green eyes. A smirk slowly made its way to Sasuke's lips.

As he made his way out of the bathroom he looked over to his parents bedroom where they had been murdered. Quickly shaking that thought out he made his way to the fridge only to find it empty.

He sighed as his hand went throught his red strands of hair. After contemplating with himself of what to do he decided to go eat ramen. As he made his way to the door he stopped as his hand touched the knob.

He walked back to the bathroom and put a white strap that would cover the forehead protecter, he didn't want anyone to find it here giving himself away.

As he walked out of the bathroom he checked the clock and it showed that it was 7:00am. When he let his eyes leave the clock he spotted a beige cloak that lay on the sofa.

As he walked over and picked it up he noticed there wasn't a Uchiha fan on it. After dusting it off he drapped it over his shoulders and walked out of the door to Ichiraku Ramen.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I jumped roof to roof as I made my way to Ichiraku Ramen, it was already 7:20. My eyes explored the changes of Konoha, there hadn't been much change in it.

I let my eyes travel to the hokages faces that were built into the mountain, it seemed they put old lady Tsunade's face up there.

As I continued to jump roof to roof a flash of pink ran past me and headed towards the hokages tower. As I shot my head up I could tell that it was a woman.As I looked at her hair, I saw it was pink. My heart bat faster thinking it could be Sakura.

_"Is that Sakura..?" _I thought to myself.

**"KYA! Thats Sakura!" **Inner Sasuke screamed.

_"You screamed like a school girl..besides that point if that was Sakura than she must have trained alot to gain that speed..didn't seem like she noticed me either." _I thought.

**"She has such a curveous body..look at that as-" **inner Sasuke stated while drooling but I quickly cut him off. I could tell my face was already red and I can feel and nose bleed coming from what was said

_"Lets just go to Ichiraku Ramen.." _I stated unsurely putting my finger under my nose to make sure I don't get a nose bleed.

**"sureI lost view of her ass a few minuets ago.." **My inner self stated in a sad tone.

My eyebrow twitched. I wondered how he could be my inner self if he was a perverted as Jiraiya. Quickly shaking that thought of I jumped off the roof and landed infront of Ichiraku Ramen.

Which was already occupied by Naruto who had atleast 10 bowls on either side and a Hinata who seemed like she was eating her first bowl of ramen. I chuckled at how Naruto hadn't changed all these years.

I quickly took a seat that was 3 seats away from Naruto and Hinata. Naruto seemed the same expect he seemed to have lost the baby fat, he seemed to have changed his jump suit it was now black and orange his hair seemed to grow out alttle though.

Moving my eyes I looked at Hinata who was playing with her fngers with a red face. Hinata had grown her hair a little below her shoulders, she still seemed to wear that jacket she wore before.

"Sir, what would you have?" a feminin voice spoke up. I lifted my gaze up to the girl. "Miso ramen." I stated in a low tone causing the girl to blush. "tch..fangirls.." I mumbled. I sighed today was going to be a long day.

**End Sasuke's P.O.V

* * *

Ya..It was updated a bit late this week i had alot of things to do.. ya..**

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Past or Chests?

Elemental Cherry Blossom-Chapter 4

* * *

**"Inner Sakura or Sasuke"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"

* * *

_

The pairings probably will be GaaraXSakuraXSasuke, NejiXTenTen, HinataXNaruto, ShikamaruXTemari, and KakashiXShizune, also a suprise pairing O.o... SaiXIno

Oh ya and i changed it a bit naruto came back from training with Jiraiya. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura made her way through the corridors, stopping in front of large a oak doors. She opened the oak door, slowly stepping in and glancing around the room,

her eye's landed on the back of a chair. Sakura meekly walked over to the front of the desk before bowing and sitting down on one of the chairs.

The chair turned revealing the hokage, sighing Tsunade placed her hands together with her elbows on the desk, she put her chin on her clasped hands. Sakura noticing her

sensei's serious look in her eye's, started twiddling her thumbs much like Hinata. Sighing Tsunade opened her mouth to tell Sakura somthing that could change her life

or would not change her life.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As I waited for my ramen to be done I heard some giggling and saw a blushing dark haired boy with onxy eyes like mine standing next to a giggling blonde haired girl

who's arm was latched aroung the boys arm, was with shooting glances at Naruto. Raising a eyebrow I couldn't help but be curious, my thoughts were soon cut off by a shy voice.

Glancing up I stared at the same girl, I noticed her glance to the left and then right before she handed me a note and ran off to the kitchen. Raising a eyebrow I picked up

the paper and began to read it.

_Dear Romeo, _

_I noticed you but i'm not sure you noticed me and i was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place later and help me..with my homework. 0_

_Love_

_Mimi._

**"OMFGBBQ!" **My inner self shouted his eyes wide as mine O.O

My eye started to twitch as well as my hands, _"wth..tch fangirls.."_ I sweat dropped as I got a closer look at the girl who gave me the note.

She had dark brown hair aswell as dark brown eyes. I noticed that she looked exactly like how Konohamaru looked when he first used the Harem No Jutsu.

**"AH! MY EYES MAKE IT STOP, I PROMISE I WON'T PEEP AT THE WOMAN AT THE BATH HOUSE ANYMORE!"** My inner self cried with his arms up in the air.

_"you know your just as big of a pervert as that hermit..wth..how could you even peep at the woman in the bath house when your in my mind!"_ I questioned him while I crumpled the paper up into a ball and shot it into the nearest garbage can.

**"Well.. you see I somtimes visit my friend who happens to be in that hermits mind..ya so we sorta erm..watch erm I mean help him with his research O.o"** My inner self stated

Sighing I ignored my inner self and started eating my ramen, soon after Naruto and Hinata left. A couple of minutes after they left the blond and dark haired boy I saw earlier came in seating themselves a stool away from me.

**" Hey isn't that Ino and that guy who looks like me?..you?.. us ya us, what was his name..? Sai ya Sai. My my Ino sure has grown fine look at that ches-"** My inner self started, but was cut off by me.

_"is that all you think of why don't you go visit that hermit and help him with his research or somthing before you give me a nose bleed with your dirty thoughts" _I growled to my inner self.

**"hm..lets see the times..O.o.. yep better hurry the hermits on his way to the bath house he's expecting me. well cya JA NE, and if you see Sakura tell her that she's grown fine in the ches-" **My inner self started again before I cut him off.

_"Why don't you just leave okay?"_ I told him while holding my finger under my nose causing people to give me strange looks, grumbling I went back to my ramen.

**"hmph, fine I see I'm not wanted here! GOOD BYE!"** My inner self shouted angrily.

Smirking I continued with my ramen until i heard Ino start talking.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aren't they cute together Sai-kun?" Ino stated happily.

Sai just smiled but this time I noticed it wasn't like the smile he had when I met him it was real. Ino smiled then continued.

"I remeber when Naruto asked Hinata to be go out, took him 3 years to find out she loved him heh, Neji looked like he was gonna kill Naruto.Ne..Sai-kun remember when you asked me?" Ino asked staring at him with her blue eyes.

"Ya I remember Ino-chan..." Sai stated his smile slowly faltering.

"Ne..Sai-kun whats wrong?" Ino asked worry evident in her eyes, sighing Sai looked at her with a sad smile.

"Its just..nothing..I'm not feeling all to well" Sai answered

"o-okay.." Ino looked down sadly wondering what he was keeping from her.

"Ino-chan...I'll tell you at dinner tonight" Sai stated, Sai lifted her chin up causing her to look into his eyes. Smiling her gave her a peck on the lips before putting money down for the ramen and taking Ino and leaving aroung the corner.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_"ah...So Ino and Sai are together and Naruto and Hinata.." _I thought, waiting for a smart remark from my inner self getting no response I decided he went to peep on woman at the bath house with the hermits inner self.

Sighing I put money down for the ramen and got up to leave but I felt somthing grab on to the sleeve of my shirt. Looking over I saw the same girl who gave me the note. Sweatdropping I took her chubby hand off my sleeve. Giving her a questioning glance she started to talk.

"erm..S-so..are you g-gonna..help me with my..h-omework? She questioned her face red from blushing. My eyes went wide, and I quickly took a step away from her.

"HELL NO" I shouted running out leaving her in tears. _"So much for not attracting attention.." _Sighing and rubbing my temples I decided to walk around the village.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I nervously glanced at Tsunade-sensei waiting for her to start. As she opened her mouth to start I felt myself hold my breathe.

"Sakura, I was looking through some of the folders of the rookie nine and..when I looked at your folder i found out that...those weren't your real parents." Tsunade-sensei stated calmy before getting up and going to a pile of papers and pulling one out and sitting back down in her seat.

"Tsunade-sensei, I..they..weren't my parents..I knew that all along..My real parents..my real father was killed..by me..My clan..was killed by me.." I looked down my eyes started to sting from tears.

I noticed Sensei's eyes widen and she opened her mouth to say somthing, but I continued.

"I killed him..I killed everyone..it was because the clan knew I was a danger to them since I was able to control all 4 elements..They wanted me dead...The Elementalist clans bloodline limit...As I am one of those people from that clan..I can control water,earth,fire, and wind" I stated without looking up. My tears hit my clentched hands that were on my lap.

Tsunade looked at me telling me to go on. wiping my tears which were only replaced by more I continued. The clan..My mother and father..were the clan leaders..It started when i was 5 I overheard them in the council room..

**Sakura's storey..**

**A Five year old Sakura ran down the the dust roads of her village. Giggling alittle she hid in the clans council room which was located in the heart of the village. Glancing around she spotted a large pot to hide in. Runing over she got in the pot and put the lid on keeping a small slit to see. Voices of children could be heard.**

**"Huff..Did you...Huff.. Find her huff?" A girl with brown hair asked**

**"Huff..no..huff she was..Huff..always good at tag..Huff." A Black hair boy answered**

**" Well lets..huff..look around..huff..the..huff..park" The same brown haired girl stated, The black haired boy nodded and both of them ran off in the direction of the park.**

**Five year old Sakura giggled but quieted down as she heard voices. She quickly recognized the first two who walked in as her mother and father. Her mother had pale skin and waist length pink hair with gray eyes. Her father had tanned dark brown hair and emerald eyes.**

**Both of them walked over to the chairs at the front and sat down. Slowly the room was filled in with many of the villagers. Sakura carfully hid her chakra, Her father stood getting everyones attention.**

**As you all know we are here because of Sakura's power which dangers the whole village.." Her father spoke emotionally. Sakura eyes went wide, she glance at her mother who held the same emotionless face her father held. Her mother stood as well, getting all the people to look at her.**

**"We have had these meetings since last year..and soon her bloodline limit will activate before then we must eliminate her..for the safty of our village.." Her mother spoke her voice unwavering. People who were in the audiencee nodded in agreement. Many of the people she recognized, her uncle, aunt, it seemed all of her relatives were here. She then noticed that her best friend Kari was also there, as well as her other friends. Her father raised his hand to silence them.**

**"As many of you know we will prepare today and when 12 strikes we will go into action" he stated.**

**Everyone nodded soon after everyone left in a cloud of smoke. Five year Sakura soon got out of the pot her chubby cheeks stained with tears, fresh tears still falling.**

**Slowly getting up off her knee's Sakura made a few hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in her room. Sakura made her way to her closet opening it and pulled out a backpack. She threw it on her bed and started putting clothes into it and any other supplies she would need. She walked over to her bed and went on her knee's and pulled out a bag of ninja equipment and stuffed it into the bag. Sakura walkd to her door looking back and forth before running to the kitchen while concealing her chakra. Grabbing some food she started her way back to her bedroom. As she walked past her parents room she heard voices. **

**Putting her ear against the door she listened carfully.**

**"Ne..do you..do you think this is right..?" It was her mother's voice**

**"Yes, for the protection of the village, even if it does mean killing our daughter..no.. she can't be our daughter..she's a monster..we will protect the village" She heard her father answer angrily.**

**"I'll be right behind you.." It was her mothers voice again.**

**Sakura who couldn't take it any longer quickly walked to her room careful not to make any noise.**

**Quickly putting everything into her bagshe looked outside her window. It was a full moon, as she glanced at her clock her eyes widened, it was 11:30pm. She felt her heart beat quicken. As she put the bag over her shoulders she bolted to the window. Just as she got outside she jumped and hid behind a rock as her bedroom wall was blasted bits of concrete flew everywhere. Realizing her parents had heard her opening her window they came. She quickly got up and concentrated chakra to her feet and started jumping roof to roof. She noticed that all the lights were off and it was unusally silent. She realized that thee whole village was in this. Quickly brushing away tears she quickened her pace as she saw the village gates.**

**She jumped off the roff and landed infront of the village gates. Checking her watch it was 5 minutes before twelve. 5 minutes till her birthday, 5 mnutes till the attake. She never thought of it but in five minutes she would be 6 years old. Just as she raised her hand to unlatch the gate a kunai hit it causing her to bring back her hand. Quickly turning around she was met with the gazes of her parents, friends, and family. Her father and mother came up to the front.**

**"SAKURA CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS FOR THE VILLAGE!" Her father shouted his eyes turning pitch black and soon in the center white appeared and 3 circles surrounding it.**

**Soon everyone had eyes like her father, Sakura gasped when she saw her father take out his sword. Soon Sakura's alarm on her clock started beeping. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was 12am. Looking up with fearful eyes she saw everyone take out there weapons. Soon the clouds around the moon parted, lighting up the village. As Sakura looked back at her father she saw that he was gone. Glancing around she felt chakra from the left turning she felt a blade rip though her left should. Feeling the blade come out of her shoulder she looked up to see her father jump back to stand beside her mother. Sakura's tears hit the dirt ground of the village, tears stains on her cheeks. Her eyes stung from crying and here head was throbbing.**

**Putting her small hand on the wound Sakura jumped back, putting more distance between her and her parents. Her father went into fighting stance the sword reflecting the moonlight.**

**"Sakura honey..don't make this any harder for us.." Her mother stated glaring at her daughter. Sakura felt anger boil inside of her, like they care for her. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breathe, and stood up. Sakura opened her mouth to shout but she heard a voice in her head.("_Inner Sakura" is like this for the story)_**

_**"Ne..It hurts doesn't it?" The voice whispered softly.**_

**"who..who are you?" Sakura questioned back.**

_**"I'm your inner self..Want my help since you activated your bloodline limit I was able to finally talk to you" her inner self answered**_

**"do..do the other villagers have a inner self also?" Sakura questioned.**

_**"No..only you do i was created to help you be able to control the four elements you have your father knew you were strongest person in the village making you the prodigy..the other villagers didn't like it since you could easily destroy thgem so they decided toget rid of you when you don't have you bloodline limit activated" her inner self answered**_

**"oh..will..will you.. will you help me fight them.?" Sakura questioned fearfully.**

_**"I will but i'll need to control your body for that time" her inner self stated**_

**"hai!" Sakura answered. Sakura soon felt herself lose control over her body. Sakura's head lowered causing her bangs to cover her face.**

**Sakura's father who noticed Sakura's head was bowed narrowed his eyes. Putting his sword back he started doing hand seals to activate his elemental power of fire. Everyone jumped back putting distance between them and Sakura's father. Sakura's father hand curled into a fist, bringing his fist back he punched forward causing fire to shoot out of his fist. The fire hit where Sakura was, soon smoke rised bluring Sakura's image. Everyone put there weapons away and deactivated there bloodline limit. Soon after that fire shot from where Sakura was once standing.**

**Sakura's father grabbed her mother and jumped to the side away from the villagers. Looking back he saw they were all dead only a few remained. Everyone looked up to where the fire had come from to see Sakura. Expect this Sakura had her eye's just like her fathers, and inner Sakura was written on her head. Gritting his teeth Sakura's father shouted orders to the last few people.**

**"She activated her bloodline limit! Her inner self is in control of her body! quickly attake all at once!" Her father shouted.**

**They all nodded, do hand seals to activate there bloodline limits. Water, fire, wind, and peices of earth and rubble flew as they hit the target only to find out it was a clone. Sonn screams of agony filled the air as each of them were slashed. As the bodies fell there stood Sakura in the center a bloodied sword in her hand, her back turned to her parents. Growling Sakura's father brought his had to his sword only to find it gone. Hearing a childish voice he looked over to where Sakura was, her back still turned.**

**_"Ne, Otou-san looking for this..?"_ Sakura questioned raising the sword, causing moonlight to reflect off it. Growling Sakura's father threw kunai's with explosion note on them. Dodging each of the notes Sakura ran towards her father. Raising the sword she slashed it down, blood splashed on her face, a scream echoed through the deserted streets. Opening his eyes Sakura's father felt somthing on his lap. Looking down his eye's widened at the sight of his wife with a sword through her heart. Growling he punched forward, hitting Sakura square in the face. Hitting the brick wall Sakura got up, wiping the blood from the side of her mouth. Sakura's father stood up his clothes bloodied.**

**"SAKURA!you killed your own mother!You monster!" Her father shouted anger in his eyes.**

**Chuckling Sakura looked up her head tilting to the side. The moon shined on her face, revealing Sakura who had a smirk on her face aswell as a bluish bruish that was starting to appeare.**

**_"Ne, Otou-san weren't you doing the same thing? trying to kill me, aren't you a monster aswell?" _Sakura spoke chuckling while she spoke.**

**Growling he ran up to Sakura bringing his fist back he punched her. Sakura's head turned but she still stood in the same spot. Chuckling she concentrated on the wind and blew her father back. As Sakura's father flew back she brought her hand flat on the ground and concentrated chakra into the ground. Just as her father was about to slam into the ground a wall of rock came up causing him to slam into it. A blood stain was left on the rock, chuckling Sakura started to walk over to the rock wall. Her father weakly got up and jumped away from here watching her movement. Smirking Sakura tilted her head over so she was staring at her father. Sakura brought her hand up and turned it to the direction her father was in. Narrowing his eyes at her movement he went into defensive stance. **

**Sakura put her hand into a fist, and quickly glance over to where here father was. The ground started shaking and then water broke through going aroung Sakura's fathers body leaving only his head up. Smirking she walked over to where he was, bringing the sword up she stabbed it through his left shoulder. Sakura's father shouted out in agony as the sword was pulled out again. Lifting the sword up she wiped some of the blood off. Chuckling darkly she grinned at him amusment flash through her eyes. She leaned over to his ear,**

**_"Just think of it as a gift.." _She whispered in his ear. Grinning she looked up into his horror stricken face before she brought her hand up infront of her. Putting it into a fist she turned it, and whispered _"Goodbye Otou-san"_. A scream of pain and agony went through the empty village. She unfisted her hand and left the dead body of her father. **

**Sakura felt wet liquid on her face bringing her hand up she brushed her finger against her cheek opening her eyes she saw blood on her hand. Eye's widening she looked around, she saw dead bodies, her father's, mother's, friends, family..her clan's dead bodies. Bringing her arms up she hugged herself falling to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. **

**"I..I..I did this...!" She whispered to herself, standing up she ran over to her bag and put it over her shoulders and she neared the village gates she saw to blured shadows running towards the gates. Collapsing on her knees she hit the ground, the last words she heard were_"We'll meet again Sakura" _**

**Next day**

**Feeling warmth around her Sakura snuggled closer to the blanket. A few minutes passed before her eyes shot open. Jumping up on the bed she looked around. There were a few toys scattered around. She guessed she was in a childs room, her eyes traveled around the room before the stopped on a picture of a woman who had light brown hair and dark purple eyes. She quickly looked around but stopped when she looked out the window. Outside she saw sand, Sand particals flew along with the wind.As she brought her hand to her thigh she found no puch glancing around she foun that her things weren't here. Eyes widening she looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing a black shirt with cherryblossom inprints on it and black sweatpants. She thought back to what happened yesterday, eye's widening she fell on her knee's.(she was standing on the bed before)She brought one hand up and clutched here shirt at the place where her heart was, and with the other she brought her hand up clutching her head.**

**She felt her head throbbing, her eyes stung she bet they were already red. Tears started to leak out of her eye staining her cheeks and making spots on the blanket. Screaming out in pain and agony she continued to sob. The door flew open, and she felt someone run beside her. She heard a childs voice.**

**"Yashamaru!" The voice shouted. He was a boy from what she could tell.**

**She heard hurried footsteps comming closer to the door. Soon the door opened, and a man walked in, he had dark purple eyes and blonde hair. She guessed he was probably the lady who was in the pictures sibling. Sakura continued to sob her fist clentched harder on her shirt.Soon she felt warmth incase her. Looking up she saw the man she suspected to be Yashamaru, arms drapped around her small form. Soon her sobs turned into small hics.**

**Loooking up she saw the man smile warmly at her, she looked over at the boy who was standing by the door now. The man started to speak soon.**

**"ah..I see you've woken up" the man stated while smiling, he continued.**

**"I'm Yashamaru, and this is Gaara" Yashamaru said while walking Gaara over to the bedside. **

**"I'm..hic..Sa-Sakura..hic" I spoke quietly. Grinning Yashamaru spoke.**

**"How about you two talk while I get you somthing to eat and we'll talk about how you got here later" He spoke. Standing up Yashamaru left out the dorr, leaving Gaara and Sakura. Gaara looked at Sakura noticing a few tears sliding down her cheak he brushed them away with his thumb but quickly pull his hand away when she looked at him. Sakura got a closer look at him, He had red hair, and emerald eye's that showed his lonliness which had black rings around them she guessed he couldn't sleep, and he had pale skin. Smiling softly Sakura giggled at how shy he seemed to be. As Gaara heard giggling he glanced over at Sakura who was giggling. **

**"Y-Your not scared of me..you don't hate me..?" Gaara questioned, lowering his head with his eyes closed, he waited for her to call him a monster. Frowning Sakura put a finger under his chin and made him look up. Gaara slowly opened his eyes and look into emerald eyes, his face turned red when he noticed how close they were. **

**"Why would i hate you Gaara-kun?" Sakura questioned.**

**Gaara's eye's widened a smile made its way to his face, soon after the door opened and in came Yashamaru. Yashamaru froze he came into see a odd sight, a blushing Gaara and a smiling Sakura faces inchs away. Grinning ear to ear he walked over with the tray that had, bread, juice, and apple slices. Gaara turned away to hide his red face.**

**"okay i'll come back later to take the tray, and you two love birds don't mind if i pop in later to check up on you?" Yashamaru said grinning. Gaara's face turned redder than how red it was if that was possible. Sakura who had been eating her bread choked and quickly drank the juice. Yashamaru quickly walked out of the room and down the hall laughing. Sighing Gaara turned around only to see Sakura finish her apple slice, as he continued to star at her he felt blush creep to his face. Raising an eyebrow Sakura gave Gaara a questioning glance. Suddenly the door opened and Yashamaru walked in with 2 other people.**

**"Sakura, I think its time we tell you what happened" Yashamaru spoke. Getting 3 chairs Yashamaru and the 2 others sat down, while Gaara sat on the ledge of the bed. The man spoke first.**

**"Sakura..I am Hintaro Haruno and this is my wife Hinkari Haruno" Hintaro stated. Sakura looked at him, he had tanned skin and black hair with blue eyes. The woman beside him had pale skin and waist length brown hair with brown eyes. Sakura nodded, Hintaro taking this as response to continue he spoke.**

**" We were on our way back from a mission and on the way we heard screams..so we went in the direction of the screams only to find everyone dead.. we saw you pass out from the village gate.." Hintaro stated. Sakura's eye's widened she killed everyone. She felt tears prick her eyes, soon tears started to fall. Hinkari ade her way to Sakura and gave her a motherly hug somthing she never got from her mother. Gaara watched in saddness, he brought his hand up and fisted his shirt the same spot where hi heart was. Yashamaru noticing this nodded to the 2 Haruno's and took Gaara out of the room.**

**" We..were wondering if you knew what happened.." Hinkari questioned staring into Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura glance at Hinkari then Hintaro. She opened her mouth to speak, and tell her storey.**

**"My parents..my clan..they were going to kill me.." Sakura stated bowing her head sobbing uncontrolably. Hinkari gasped in shock while Hintaro looked a Sakura in sarrow. Sakura breathed in deeply before speaking again.**

**"I..I..killed them..they hated me always because of my power..she..took control of me and killed them..I don't regret it..they were going to kill me because i was the prodigy.. i was stronger too strong for there liking.."Sakura whispered. Sakura hugged Hinkari and continued sobbing making Hinkari's shirt damp. Hinkari slowly put her arms around Sakura and hugged her. Hintaro who stared suprised that a small child no older than six had killed the whole clan. Looking a Hinkari he nodded and stood walking over to Sakura. **

**"Sakura do you want to forget..forget the pain?" Hintaro questioned unsurely. Sakura lifted her head staring into Hintaro's eyes before nodding. Nodding Hinkari stood up and walked beside her husband. Soon Hintaro started doing hand seals, his hand started to glow a red color. He brough his hand and placed it on Sakura's head muttering a few words he concentrated chakra to his hand. Sakura's eye's rolled back and she collapsed. Hinkari caught her and placed her on the bed tucking her in a placing a kiss on her forehead. Walking out of the room they made there way to the living room to tell Yashamaru what had happened.two hours later of planning everything was decided. Gaara who was listening the whole time from his room fell to his knee's. Sakura..she was in more pain then him...he always thought he was the only one in pain. Gaara heard footsteps and he quickly scrambled to his feet. The door opened revealing Yashamaru and Hinkari, and Hintaro. **

**"Gaara-sama were going to see Sakura do you want to come?" Yashamaru questioned. Gaara nodded and followed him out of the room soon they all stopped infront of Sakura's room. Opening the door they found Sakura sitting up right in bed, tears at the corner of her eyes. Hinkari came over and embraced sakura while Hintaro leaned against the wall, Yashamaru and Gaara stood by the door. Sakura started to speak.**

**"Y-You said I would forget.." Sakura whispered clenching the bed sheets. Smiling Hinkari brushed the tears away from Sakura's eyes and spoke.**

**" The jutsu will activate in the afternoon at 3pm.We'll be gone by the afternoon..we'll be going to the hidden leaf village..we'll be your parents well if you'll accept us to be." Hinkari stated unsurely. Sakura's eye's brightened and she hugged Hinkari tightly afraid she would disappear. **

**"yes..I want you as my parents..I want parents..I want a mother who would hug me not be afraid of me..a father that loves me and doesn't hate me" Sakura whispered smiling softly. Nodding Hinkari smiled at Hintaro, before Yashamaru spoke.**

**"Sakura why don't you go with Gaara and look around the village, while me and your parents go talk things over with the Kazekage" Yashamaru spoke. Sakura frowned and her eyebrows crinkled, this made Gaara's heart clench, she hated him, she was lying, Gaara could feel anger boil up but soon Sakura spoke.**

**"Ne..don't I injuries?" Sakura questioned.**

**"I healed them for you i'm a medic nin ya know" Hinkari stated sticking her tonge out playfully. Sakura nodded, and Yashamaru and her "parents" left with him to the kazekage.**

**" Ne..lets go" Sakura shouted happily as she hopped off the bed grabbing Gaara's hand and bolting out the door. As they both walked around Sakura noticed many people would give Gaara fearful glances, angry glares, hateful looks, and so on. Sakura frowned and shot each of them a glare which to Gaara looked like she was pouting which caused him to blush. As they made there way to a swing they saw a few kids playing soccer. Sakura grinned, while gaara watched wondering what it would be like if he had friends, if he wasn't hated.**

**"Ne, Gaara-kun i'm gonna go get us some ice cream, what ya want?" Sakura questioned smiling happily.**

**"I'll have strawberry" He whispered while blushing**

**"Hey I like strawberry to!" Sakur stated giggling, which caused Gaara to blush more.**

**"Ne, Gaara-kun are you sick, your all red." Sakura questioned innocently as she placed her hand on his forehead, Gaara shook his head.**

**"Well, if you say so be right back Gaara-kun!" Sakura shouted while running in the direction of the ice cream stand.**

**Gaara turned back to the kids only to find there soccer ball was stuck on a cliff. Making his sand go up he brought it towards him until it was in his hands. The kids turned around eye's widening in terror. Then a a boy spoke.**

**"You're.." he spoke.**

**"Here..." Gaara said softly lifting the soccer ball up.**

**"It's Gaara" a girl spoke.**

**"Gaara Of The Sand" the same boy spoke.**

**"RUN!" they all shouted and darted in the opposite direction of Gaara. Gaara's eye's widened in shock, did they fear him that much, hate him that much.**

**"Wait!Don't leave me alone!" Gaara shout raising his hand up his other hand still holding the soccer ball tightly. His sand darted after them grabbing 2 of them.**

**"Help!" both the girl and boy screamed in unison while clawing onto the sand but it didn't help, Gaara's sand still dragged them.**

**_"I...don't want to be alone anymore." _Gaara thought, his eye's widening, the sand clentched tighter around the girls leg.**

**"No!" the girls screamed her eye's widening in fear and terror as she saw sand going towards her. Just as the sand was about to hit her he heard a girls scream...Sakura's scream.**

**"STOP!" Sakura screamed**

**Before With Sakura**

**Sakura walked over to the ice cream stand a smiled at the man. The man looked over at her and spoke.**

**"What would you like?" He questioned smiling. **

**"2 strawberrie ice creams please." Sakura stated politely.**

**"Isn't that alot for you?" The man questioned while handing her the ice creams.**

**"Nope, one is for my best friend Gaara-kun" Sakura said smiling while pulling out money.**

**"G-Gaara..there's no need to pay me anything..its free for you" the man stated eyes widening in fear as he looked around if Gaara was near by.**

**Sakura frowned but shrugged as she made her way over to Gaara, as she turned she saw a little child eating ice cream with his parents and laughing. Looking down Sakura started to walk back slowly. She heard a scream which caused her to look up only to see Gaara's sand latch onto a girls leg. Dropping the ice cream Sakura ran over to Gaara, she knew he wouldn't be able to see her with his back facing her. **

**"STOP!" She screamed tears falling and staining her cheeks once more.**

**NOW**

**Gaara's sand stopped falling to the ground, Sakura ran up to Gaara and hugged him from behind sobbing into the back of his shirt.**

**"Stop!" Sakura sobbed into the back of his shirt. Gaara turned his head so he could see her face, only to look into tear filled eyes.**

**"Please...stop..." Sakura whispered softly.**

**Gaara's sand fell off the girls legs and fell off the others, once they were free they ran the opposite direction. Gaara fell on his knee's he felt his eye's stinging with tears. Sakura move so she was infront of Gaara she lifted his chin up and kissed him. Gaara's eye's widened, but soon closed right now..the pain his heart didn't hurt as much. SAkura moved back and looked at the ground her cheeks a deep red with tear stains. Gaara looked up at Sakura his cheeks red and tear stains. **

**"The pain in my hurt doesn't seem to hurt as much as before.." Gaara whispered before looking at Sakura, Sakura smiled, a true smile.**

**"Gaara-kun, no matter what i'll always be there for you." Sakura whispered before giving him a peck on the cheek.**

**Blushing she ran and got the soccer ball, Gaara shot her a questioning look, confusion in his seafoam eyes.**

**"Game on?" Sakura stated while smirking. Gaara smiled before he got the ball from her and the game was on.**

**Afternoon**

**"Ne, Gaara-kun lets quickly go back home" Sakura stated with a warm smile sand and dirt on her clothes and face. Gaara grinned wiping some of the dirt from his face. Soon sand went around them and they disappeared, appearing infront of Gaara's home. Opening the door they went to Gaara's room, Sakura walked in first glancing around. She noticed Gaara open a wooden chest that was embroided in gold. Sakura walked towards Gaara and glanced over his shoulder, here eye's widened as she saw a cherryblossom charm with a gold chain. Gaara sand came up and started to write somthing on the back of the cherryblossom charm. Gaara soon turned around with a grin on his face.**

**" H-here..." Gaara stated his cheeks a deep red shade, he raised the necklace up. Sakura's eye's widened she took the necklace and turned it around to find what was written on the back.**

_**To My little cherryblossom,**_

_**The pain doesn't hurt anymore now that your here with me**_

**Sakura's cheeks turned red as she looked at Gaara tears falling from her eyes now, Gaara's eyes widened as he started to panick.**

**"Sakura I'm sorry if i did anything, what I do" Gaara stated panicking. Giggled Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around moving here hair out of the way. Gaara shot her a questioning glance.**

**"I need help putting the necklace on" Sakura stated pouting cutely. Gaara laughed lightly before helping her put the necklace on. Sakura walked over to the mirror gasping at how it looks. But a frown changed the smile, soon her eye's brightened and she raced over to her bag that lay on the bed. Opening it and pulling out a book, flipping through a few pages she stopped and started reading the page. Gaara looked gave her a questioning glance, standing up Sakura walked over to Gaara.**

**"Ne..Gaara-kun..I have a present for you..but you need to clothes your eyes.." Sakura said smiling innocently. **

**"hai" Gaara said, closing his eyes. Sakura glanced at the book before she bit her thumb causing blood to come out. Raising her hand she used her thumb to write the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehad. Gaara felt curious he felt wet liquid on the left side of his forehead, he resisted the urge to open his eyes. Sakura grinned and started doing a few hand seals, her hand glowed pink. She brought her hand above the words written in blood and soon the blood writing was ingraved into his forhead.**

**"Ne..Gaara-kun you can open your eye's" Sakura spoke. Opening his eye's Gaara raised an eyebrow at Sakura who giggled and pointed towards the mirror. Making his way over to the mirror his eye's widened. He brought his hand to where his heart was is this what love felt like he asked himself. Brushing his hand against the mark he smiled, a true smile. Turning around he looked at the fidgeting Sakura. Walking over he hugged her before giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking a step back he spoke while staring at his mother's picture.**

**"Yashamaru said that if your heart hurts the only cure is love..he was right there is no pain in my heart." Gaara said his hand over his heart. Sakura's eye's widened before smiling back softly. Soon they heard Yashamaru and Sakura's "parents" voice's. Glancing at the clock Sakura's eye's widened she only had 5 minutes before 3pm. She grabbed Gaara's hand and dashed down the hall to the door where her parents stood. Hinkari and Hintaro smiled at Sakura, Yashamaru glanced at Gaara he noticed the kanji on his forhead and smiled. **

**" Okaa-san!Otou-san!" Sakura shouted tears at the corner of her eye's. Hinkari and Hintaro gave her questioning glances. Gaara felt his heart clentch at the sight of her crying, he walked over and hugged her. Yashamaru's eye's widened at Gaara's sudden act, but smiled softly.**

**"Sakura whats wrong?" Hintaro asked worridly, his wife stared worridly at Sakura.**

**"I--I..sniff...don't want to..forget..I don't want to forget Gaara-kun!" Sakura sobbed out. Gaara's tightened his hug around her as she clentched his shirt her head leaning on his shoulder.**

**"Sakura..the jutsu won't disappear till I..I die.." Hintaro stated looking down. Hinkari glance at the clock a minute before 3pm.**

**Sakura sobbed more, Gaara felt his heart was going to break at the sounds of her crying. Sonn Gaara felt Sakura's body go limp in his arms. Looking down he found her passed out. Gaara looked at the clock to find it had just turned 3. Sighing Hintaro put Sakura on his back her nodded towards Yashamaru, Hinkari bent down and ruffled Gaara's hair and gave him a kiss on his forhead and walked out the door. Sakura's eye's opened slightly and she spoke her last words to Gaara.**

**" Gaara..I love you..please..don't... forget... me.." Sakura whispered **

**Gaara's eye's went wide he looked and the retreating figures of Hintaro and Hinkari. Running out of the house he spoke his last words to Sakura before they left.**

**" Sakura! If you ever need me and i'm not there read the words on the back of the cherryblossom!" Gaara shouted tears pricking his eyes. Sakura smiled softly before giving him a smile. Hintaro felt Sakura go limp again in his arms. Sighing he looked over at Hinkari who smiled at him, as they took one last look at Suna before they left. **

**End Storey**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I saw Tsunade-sensei's eye's were wide after she heard my story. I could feel teardrops hit my balled up fists that were clentched in my lap. Tsunade-sensei got up from her seat and came around and hugged me. She was like a second mtoher to me. Tsunade-sensei walked back over to her seat.

"Sakura...I never knew.." she started staring at me I could tell she had cried there were tear stains on eaither side of her face.

"Tsunade-sensei..so..is that all you wanted to speak to me about.." I whispered still staring at my fists.

"No..you must have forgotten about your bloodline limit corret, meaning you don't know how to use it an-" she started but I cut her off.

"Ne..don't you remember when my father died the jutsu was broken meaning I remember, when it broke I started to work on it..I can control them all now.." I whispered smiling.

"I'm very proud of you Sakura..you've gotten far.." Sensei whispered

Smiling I nodded, Soon Shizune came in, with documents and placed them on the desk.

"Shizune do we have any sake?" Tsunade-sensei questioned

Shizune laughed as she went over to a cabinet. I glanced over to Tsunade-sensei who signaled to me i could go. Bowing I made my way to the door, glancing at my watch I sighed ,4:58pm.

"That took awhile, I'm gonna take a nice long bubble bath and then take nap" I mumbled, while put my hands through my pink tress's. Sighing I made my way home, careful not to bump into any fanboys.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As I made my way through the village I lots of the girls blushed as I passed by them.

"tch..more fangirls.." I grumbled under my breath.

As I walked past a park I heard some voices I recognized, turning my head I spotted Shikamaru and Temari in a field. Seemed to me Shikamaru was cloud watching and Temari joined him. As I got a closer look I noticed that the hands were clasped together and that Shikamaru's arm was used by Temari as a pillow.

"Oi Temari give me my arm back." Shikamaru drawled out

"Nope." Temari answered bluntly

"troublesome woman.."Shikamaru grumbled.

"well Shika-kun this troublesome woman happens to be your girlfriend" Temari answered smirking

"fine fine.."Shikamaru muttered.

Deciding I didn't need to see anymore I continued on my way. As i walked past the come come paradise shop I saw Kakashi walk out of it. Just as he walked out the he bumped into Shizune her medic nin books scattering the ground.

"Shizune-chan gomen" Kakashi said sincerily.

"eh,Its no problem Kakashi-kun" Shizune answered.

Kakashi put his come come paradise book in his jounin vest and he looked up at a flustered Shizune. Smiling he coughed a little to get her attention on him.

"Shizune-chan I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this new resturant..as my date..?" Kakashi questioned, blushing well you couldn't really tell with the mask on.

"Of course I would love to come Kakshi-kun" Shizune answered giddily with a blush across her cheeks.

"pick you at 7, ja ne" Kakashi stated before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Shizune quickly dart down the street muttering about what she should wear.

Sighing I looked back at the rode ahead of me. As I walked I spotted a grocery store. Making my way inside I walked into the vegetable area I stopped infront of the tomatoes and started take the ones that looked good. Glancing to the left I spotted Neji and Tenten, glancing down iI noticed Neji picking up sea weed, as I glanced at there hands I noticed rings on each one guessing they were married, raising an eyebrow I noticed Tenten's stomach was larger.

**"Damn she's been eating alot" **my inner self stated

_"tch your back.. and no you idiot she's probably 5 months pregnet" _I answered

**"Hm, I knew you were always a woman, knowing this much about pregnet woman" **My inner self shouted

_"isn't it obvious she's pregnet." _I countered back

**"for a woman that is" **My inner self stated

_"I'm not even gonna other why don't you go back to the hermits mind and spare me" _he grumbled.

**"hell ya more peeping..erm..research! ja ne!" **my inner self stated

Sighing I went back to getting tomatoes, thinking about how eveyone changed until my thoughts were intrupted my a voice.

"Ne, Neji-kun" Tenten spoke as she looked up at Neji tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Tenten-chan anything wrong?" Neji asked quickly grabbing both her hands.

"Neji-kun..sniff...I..want...tea..." she cried out as tears started to roll down her cheeks

"of course Tenten there's some here around the corner at that dango shop." Neji said while brushing her tears away and he planted a kiss on her lips.

"no..hic..not..hic..that..kind..hic.." Tenten sobbed

"what kind Tenten-chan?" Neji questioned as he embraced her

"The...hic..one..hic..from..the..Tea..hic..country..hic" Tenten sobbed.

"tea country Lee's there he'll be back in a week he said he'll be getting tea from there" Neji stated as he rubbed her back.

"No!now" She sobbed, she darted to outside the store.

"Tenten-chan! I'll get some now" Neji shouted as he quickly paid for the food and darted after her.

I sweatdropped, pregnet womans mood swings. Sighing I went over and got some rice before paying and leaveing the shop. Guess I'll be having Tomato filled rice balls. As I turned and walked into a ally I felt somthing hit my chest. Shrugging I just walked past until I felt a hand grab my should and turn me around.

"Hey!you jerk you could atleast have some respect and say sorry" the girl shouted. As the cloud parted from the sun I got a good look at the girls face. My eye's widened I felt my mouth go dry.

**"SAKURA!look at that ass, that body damn, look at what we missed damn you Uchiha Sasuke,OMFGBBQ look at that chest!"** My inner self shouted his eye's wide O.O

I suddenly I felt a nose bleed coming...

* * *

GOMEN!

Sorry for not updating soon i wanted to wait and see how many votes there were and ya..wrote a long chapter XD

JA NE

Sakurafanic


	5. Memory’s

Elemental Cherry Blossom-Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**"Inner Sakura or Sasuke"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"

* * *

_

Sasuke stared at his former teamate, she had changed alot over the last four years. Her hair was the same cherry blossom colour, it ended just above her shoulders. She still wore her family symbol on the back of her shirt. She had the same equipment she was wearing a year ago when Sasuke saw her at Orochimaru's base, but a cherry blossom necklace hung from her neck. Looking up Sasuke's eye's finaly settled on her face, it was more matured, rose lips and clear skin. He looked at her eye's that were set in a glare her mouth was formed into a scowl.

"Jerk! you could have had atleast helped me up!" Sakura shouted angrily, after he talk with Tsunade she was put in a sour mood. Sasuke who had finaly snapped out of it after hearing the word jerk stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"you should learn how to walk" Sasuke replied back boredly as he shrugged her death grip of his shoulder. Walking past her he heard her speak again.

"Your the one who bumped into me you cocky jerk you could have atleast said sorry!" Sakura shouted back, her mood obviously gettting worse. Turning around slightly Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"Your annoying" Sasuke simply stated as he turned his back to her and continued walking home, leaving a shocked Sakura behind him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**"HEY!WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEAK TO MY SAKURA LIKE THAT?" **Inner Sasuke shouted

_"I can't blow my cover can I, plus she was annoying, sh'es probably still that weak and annoying girl" _I replied back

**"Hmph. Your getting more colder by the minuteicecube" **Inner Sasuke stated

_"I can't take any risks, if anyone finds out I'm here I might be executed, I am a S rank missing nin, a threat to the village" _I replied calmy

**"Ya..still! you can't be mean to my Sakura!" **My inner self argued back. Sighing I rubbed my temples as I neared the Uchiha compound.

_"tch..she's probably still that little girl who always needs to be save, she's still a hindrance." _I stated back mmy headache getting worse.

**"LITTLE GIRL!Sakura does not look like a little girl! mmm hmm? Did you see that booty, and that face, oh ya and that chest?" **My inner self stated while have a far away look on his face.

_"She's a hindrance and nothing more, always getting in the way" _I stated calmy while making my way to my home I stayed at while I was a child.

**"She was the reason you almost didn't go to Orochimaru's place..wasn't she.." **My inner self said sadly. Deciding to ignore my inner self I made my way over to the kitchen. Placing the grocerie's on the table I threw the cloak on the coach and proceeded to make my dinner"

**Sakura's P.O.V**

As he turned around he looked like Sasuke when he left the same posture. He opened his mouth to speak, I stared at his eyes he had the same eye's like sasuke. Soon I felt the words that haunted me sound through the alley.

"Your annoying" he said while giving a smirk. That smirk, it was just like Sasuke's smirk the night he left. I watched as he turned a corner disappearing into the crowd of people. Falling to my knee's I clutched my head, one hand clutching the cherry blossom necklace hung around my neck.

"Am..am..I still annoying. Still..still weak.." I whispered. My heart pained as I remebered the harsh words Sasuke said, shattering my heart. I hoped, I hoped that Gaara could repair my broken heart, but it seems like times had changed and he no longer had emotions, Memorie's flooded back to me as I gave out a small sob, those cold eye's Gaara and Sasuke had the same cold lonely eye's like that man did.

**Flashbacks:**

**"DON'T LEAVE!" **

**"Your annoying" **

**"That isn't...That isn't...the Sasuke-kun I know"**

**"If You Leave I'll Scream!" **

**"Thank you.." **

**"I love You With All My Heart!"**

**"Your weak"**

**"He will seek me for power"**

**"Please..stop"**

**"Be quiet about this bruise"**

**"I'm an avenger"**

**"I will not allow even you to take away my path"**

**"Sakura..who did that to you?"**

**"I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body"**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**It was the day of the cherryblossom festival everyone was there, Gaara sat on top of a roof watching as familie's laughed and played. He felt another chakra behind him, knowing who's it was he didn't bother turning around.**

**"Haruno..." Gaara stated calmly**

**"I gave in the report for the mission..." Sakura said softly while staring at her feet. Sakura was dressed in a simple emerald coloured kimono with pink cherryblossom petals as a design. Her hair done up in a bun held together with chop sticks with a cherryblossom hanging from each end. She and Gaara were sent on a one year mission to investigate about Akatsuki.**

**"hn.."Was the only reply from Gaara**

**"Ne...your going back to Suna after the festival.." Sakura questioned looking at the people below.**

**"hai.." Gaara responded back.**

**"Gaara-kun..these last 12 months with you..I...I lov-" Sakura started out only to be cut off by Gaara.**

**"I can't return your feelings" Gaara stated standing up getting ready to leave.**

**"STOP!why..first Sasuke-kun..now you.." Sakura said softly. Gaara stood frozen at the edge of the roof.**

**"That night we had together meant nothing...and when we were younger..times have changed..you seemed to be in love with the Uchiha anyways" Gaara stated but finished angrily as he thought of Sakura's love for Sasuke.**

**"Gaara-kun...I'm..I'm over.. Sasuke-kun..It's you that I love now.." Sakura whispered softly as tears slid down her cheeks.**

**"If you plan on using me as a replacement for the Uchiha you are sadly mistaken, your affection for him shows as you still put the "kun" suffix at the end of his name, I can see the emotions that go through your eye's when you say his name, think about him!" Gaara shouted back angrily, as he jumped roof to roof heading for the village gates. **

**Sakura quickly followed, stopping infront of him as he froze. Glancing around Sakura looked at the bench Sasuke left her on the night he left, her eye's widened.**

**"No..not again.." She whispered.**

**"Haruno go home its late out" Gaara stated, as he walked past Sakura heading towards the gates.**

**"I Love You With All My Heart!" Sakura sobbed out. She felt as if she was sent back to that night when Sasuke left. Turning around Gaara said the two words that shattered her heart once again.**

**"Your annoying" He simply stated as he turned and continued walking. Sakura's eye's widened running up she said the same words that she had told her past love.**

**"If you leave I'll scream!" She shouted out tears falling from her emerald orbs. Gaara quickly disappearing from Sakura's view appeared behind her. Sakura froze she felt as if she went back in time to when Sasuke left her.**

**"Thank you.." Gaara whispered as he knocked her unconcious.**

**"no..not again..I don't want to lose you to Gaara." Sakura whispered as she started falling. Quickly putting an arm around her waist Gaara placed Sakura on the bench. Giving her a kiss on her forehead he stood leaving a note in Sakura's clentched fingers.**

_**To My little cherryblossom,**_

_**The pain doesn't hurt anymore now that your here with me. **_

**Smiling lightly he whispered his last words to her knowing that she wouldn't hear.**

**"Sakura..please wait for me..as long as Akatsuki is still active your in danger if you stay with me..wait for me..next time we meet I promise I won't leave you side" He whispered walking out the village gates.**

**End Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

Slowly getting up while clutching her head,Sakura made her way home tears stains visible one her cheeks, eye's puffy. Sakura trying her best not to bump into anyone she knew made her way to her door. Unlocking it she walked upstairs, going into her bathroom she took her clothes off and stepped into the shower.

As she let the water wash away he tears she leaned against the wall sobbing softly. Quickly washing her pink tress's and body she stepped out of the shower grabbing her fluffy towel and wrapping it around her small body. Putting her pink bunny and pink fluffy slippers she proceeded to comb her hair. Sighing she made her way over to her bed, collapsing on it she sobbed into the pillow.

"Why..why Gaara..why did you leave..first Sasuke..then you.." She muttered into the pillow. Putting her hand under her pillow she pulled out a crumpled up note.

_**To My little cherryblossom,**_

_**The pain doesn't hurt anymore now that your here with me. **_

Sighing she looked at her cherryblossom necklace reading the same words.

"Gaara your pain may not hurt anymore..but mine still does..Sasuke left...then..you left me.." she whispered tears falling out of her emerald orbs. turning over she slowly got tired, one hand clutching Gaara's note while the other hand was clutching a picture of Sasuke. A few words escaped her lips as she soon fell asleep tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Sasuke...Gaara...come back..please.." She whispered as she hugged the note and picture to her chest.

**Sasuke**

Sighing I looked up at the stars as I made my way along the dirt road, a cherryblossom falling in his hair from a near by tree. Pulling it off he glanced around and saw Sakura's house, stopping infront of it he watched as the upstairs light switched off. Making sure noone was around he jumped up onto a tree branch infront of her window. As he neared he heard a few words she said in her sleep.

"Sasuke...Gaara...come back..please.." She whispered. Frowning as to why she said Gaara's name he got a closer look at her face, tear stains on either side of her face.

"I always..seem to make her cry.." Sasuke whispered. Sighing he placed the cherryblossom on the window sill, placing a note underneath he jumped down off the branch and made his way back to the Uchiha compound, saying his last words to her that were carried in the wind.

"I'm sorry.."

* * *

No The story's not done yet XD 

So what you think i couldn't really think of much

well sry for the late update. Read my other story! Shattered Hearts!

Ja ne!

Sakurafanic


	6. I'M WHAT?

Elemental Cherry Blossom-Chapter 6

* * *

**"Inner Sakura or Sasuke"**

"Talking"

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Groaning I woke up, use my hands to shield my eyes from the sun peaking through my curtains. _"Stupid sun"_ I thought. I lay still in bed for a while. Looking over at my clock, I gave out a moan.

"_ARGH! I'm late for training! Kakash-sensi is probably already there! SHIT!" _I mentally screamed. Tumbling out of bed and successfully giving my self a bump on my head, I stumbled over to the bathroom. I started doing my daily routine, stepping into the shower, washing my hair.

Once I finished with that I stepped out of the shower, the cool air hitting me. Quickly grabbing my towel, I wrapped it around myself. Leaving the bathroom to get fresh clothing I went to my dresser. Dropping the towel I reached for my clothing. As I reached out for my undergarments, my bedroom door was practically smashed down. My eyes widened, and…. I screamed.

"KYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

**Sasukes's P.O.V**

I groaned slightly, having woken up at 6am, due to a nightmare. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at my empty plate, which was littered with crumbs from my breakfast. Sighing I placed the plates in the sink, I frowned inner Sasuke hasn't said anything for a while.

"Probably with that perverted Sanin again…" I muttered to myself. After washing the dishes, I made my way over to my beige cloak. Picking it up I headed out the door, this time I was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. Quickly jumping roof to roof, I jumped in to an alley and made my way out. Looking at my watch I frowned.

"It's only 9am…" I sighed, what would I do, I decided to head over to the flower shop. Walking down the dirt street I kept my guard up. Anyone could be dangerous, I was on enemy grounds. I flicked my hair out of my eyes, hearing a few giggles I looked over to see the same girl from the ramen shop. I gawked as she started walking towards me. Lips pouted and all. "_She reminds me of someone. __Orochimaru! Holy shit…creepy..." _I mentally scream as she continued to move closer.

"**KYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ****SHE'S WEARING A COTTON SHIRT! AND LIKE BRO THAT IS LIKE TOTALLY DANGEROUS FOR US! WE'RE LIKE 100 ALLERGIC TO COTTON!** **UNLESS IT'S LIKE 60 POLYESTER OR A COMBINATION OF SPANDEX AND POLYESTER WE ARE LIKE TOTALLY IN GRAVE DANGER! SO LIKE SERIOUSLY RUN FOR IT_!"_ **My inner self giving a shrill shriek.

"_WTH? Where did you co..."_ I started, but only to be cut off again.

" **OMIGOD! SHE'S COMING CLOSER! RUN YOU $$" **he shrieked loudly. Mentally gawking I started to walk quickly, only to find out that the same girl was behind me.

"**KYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!HOLY HELL, MAKE IT STOP! WHAAAAAAAA! SAKURA-CHAN SAVE ME!!!" **inner Sasuke wailed. Groaning slightly, I started running. Quickly entering the flower shop I panted, looking outside the glass window to see the girl pout, making her look like Orochimaru. I mentally screamed as she glanced over towards the flower shop. Shrugging she walked off with the same pout.

"**LIKE OMIGOD! I WAS LIKE SO SCARED! OUR FACE LIKE TOTALLY BLOATED UP LAST TIME WE TOUCHED COTTON!" **he screamed, probably foaming from the mouth already.

"_I am not related to your right?" _I said thoughtfully.

'**Remember that time at Orochimaru's base, Kabuto being the total idiot he is, forgot that we were like allergic and like totally changed our bed sheets with cotton ones.." **Inner Sasuke started.

**Flashback:**

**The sound of footsteps echoed through the Orochimaru's hideout. A 14 year old Sasuke stopped in front of a door he pushed it open only to come face to face with Kabuto. A few moments of silence passed before a screams erupted from Kabuto and Sasuke. Finally composing themselves, they awkwardly stood their. Coughing Sasuke started to speak.**

"**Err…. Don't speak of this to anyone, or I'll chidori your ass" Sasuke said, looking around the corridor. Kabuto gave a nod before leaving. Stopping at the end of the hall Kabuto spoke. **

"**Sasuke-sama I have replaced your bed sheets with new ones, they were 50 off in the tea country so I had to get them. Also the sheets are cotton so make sure you don't get them dirty!" Kabuto stated grinning like a madman when started talking about how they were half price. Giving an awkward nod Sasuke stumbled in to his room and collapsed on the bed. **

"**These sheets are good….50 off, I should take Kabuto shopping with me next time" Sasuke drawled half asleep. Snuggling underneath the cotton blankets he fell in to a deep sleep.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**Ano…** **Orochimaru-sama…..Sasuke-sama won't be able to join you for training today..." Kabuto murmured.**

"**Oh? And why is that?" Orochimaru stated, licking his lips. Kabuto shifted uncomfortably. Kabuto started muttering about cotton, allergies, and Sasuke. Raising a well manicured hand Orochimaru sent Kabuto away, telling him to bring Sasuke as well. **

**10 Minuets later**

**Kabuto came in practically dragging the kicking, screaming, and biting Sasuke in to Orochimaru's chamber. Dropping Sasuke on the hard ground in front of Orochimaru, Kabuto swiftly turned and left. Orochimaru turned his gaze towards Sasuke who remained hidden in the darkness of the room. **

**Sighing, Orochimaru rolled his eyes grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt he pulled him towards him. Eyes growing the size of saucers, Orochimaru gawked. Yes, the great child mol- err…Orochimaru gawked. In front of him stood Sasuke, puffy face, pink and red blotches on his face, arms, and most of the skin visible. It took Sasuke a week before he returned to normal, during that time he stayed hidden in his room silently cursing Kabuto a painful and slow death.**

**End Flashback:**

"_Gah….Next time I see Kabuto I'll give him a good kick in the…"_ Sasuke started to say, only to be cut off by a scream.

"KYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"**LIKE OMGIGOD! MY SAKURA SENSES ARE TINGLING! SAKURA'S IN LIKE TOTAL DANGER"** inner Sasuke wailed with an inhuman banshee like screech. I winced before silently deciding if I should go and check what was wrong.

"_It's probably just Naruto pissing Sakura off or something..." _I drawled. Ok….Maybe I was a little worried, but only a little.

"**LIKE HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, WHAT IF IT ISN'T NARU..!"** inner Sasuke started only to be cut off.

"NARUTO!!! YOU #$!!!!"

I smirked before turning around to see people giving me strange looks. Then I realized I had been standing next to the door for 10 minuets making faces. Giving a nervous laugh I awkwardly turned around and broke out in to a jog heading towards Ichiraku Ramen.

**Sakura**

"KYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU MADE ME WORRIDE, YOU DIDN'T COME FOR TRAINING AND…!?!" Naruto gawked as a stark naked Sakura stood before him, her face glowing red.

"Ah…hehehe….Sakura-chan I can explain…" he started, as he turned around his back facing her. Sakura who had finally managed to put her clothes on shrieked bloody murder.

"NARUTO!!! YOU &!!!!" Sakura screamed. Her fists clenched as she walked towards Naruto, who in return made a run for the window, obvious to the fact the door was beside him. Naruto jumped on to the window sill only to be pulled by his collar. Ten minuets later a bloody mess of what used to be Naruto lay on the floor twitching.

Giving out a huff Sakura moved towards the window. Raising an eyebrow she reached out a picked up a torn and crumpled piece of paper, a cherry blossom with shoe marks lay beside it. Turning the paper over Sakura looked over it. Most of it was covered with the dirt from Naruto's shoe marks.

"I'm…..Sor.r…fo..rg.ive me…..I…..regr…e..t. lea….I…w..i..l..l..al..wa…." Sakura mumbled try to interpret what was written. She sighed. Most of it was smudged off. Sakura scowled and glanced over at Naruto who was currently nursing a bruise on his head. Slowly an evil grin reached her rose lips.

"Naruto!" Sakura barked out. Naruto glanced up, as he cautiously looked at her fists then at her face.

"For being an idiot you have to take me out to that new restaurant, and you're paying!" Sakura stated

"B-but, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. Sakura glowered at Naruto who gave out a whimper and settled down.

"No buts Naruto!" she growled. Naruto gave a meek nod. Sakura grinned and gave Naruto a pat on the head. Quickly dragging Naruto downstairs with her, and grabbing an apple Sakura and Naruto who was still being dragged left. As the teammates and best friends reached their destination, Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura stumbled back, only to be caught by Naruto who glared at the person.

"GAARA!" Temari shouted slapping the back of his head. Kankuro appeared behind his two siblings, raised an eyebrow at Sakura who shifted uncomfortably behind Naruto. Gaara started to walk off, Kankuro following. Temari sighed, before giving Sakura and Naruto a meek smile.

"I apologize for the way Gaara's acting. He's been like this since the cherry blossom festival 1 month ago…" Temari muttered.

Bidding them goodbye Temari walked off to her siblings who stood a few feet away. Naruto who already had gone inside to get his ramen left Sakura staring at Gaara, who had a no emotion on his face. Temari gave a final wave, but at that moment Sakura started to sway slightly, her vision blurred. The last thing she remembered saw before hitting the ground was Gaara's worried face.

**Hospital**

Naruto stared at his best friend in distress. His hold on her hand tightened as she mumbled a few words, before becoming silent again. He sighed, Tsunade came personally to see what was wrong with her apprentice. Right now she should be coming to a conclusion on what was happening to her. Soon after Sakura had fainted Gaara had caught her.

They had rushed her to the hospital, the sand siblings would have stayed but they had some work to do, so they left Naruto alone with Sakura. Suddenly Sakura's breathing became shallow, and her eyes clenched. That was when Naruto started to panic. Naruto who was already beginning to have a seizure on the spot, quickly calmed down when Sakura relaxed and her eyes fluttered open. Her emerald orbs look at Naruto curiously.

"N..Naruto?" Sakura mumbled intolerantly. Naruto nodded before helping her sit up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Sakura looked around the room. Raising an eyebrow Sakura looked at Naruto with a confused expression.

"What happened?" Sakura questioned. Naruto began telling Sakura how she just fainted, and how Gaara caught her, causing the young medic-nin to blush. As Naruto finished, Tsunade walked in through the door. The two teammates sent the hokage a questioning look. Tsunade took in a deep breath before starting to speak, she obviously was under some stress other than her paper work.

"Sakura….I have a few questions to ask you…" Tsunade started. Sakura gave a meek nod. Naruto continued to watch curiously.

"Number one, have you been having morning sickness?" Tsunade stated seriously. Sakura blinked cutely before answering.

"Ano….yes….I thinks it's because I've been craving such weird stuff that I wouldn't usually eat, but I guess I can't stomach it…" Sakura stated innocently, obvious to where this conversation was going. Tsunade nodded before scribbling a few things down on a paper.

"Next question, have you missed your period?" Tsunade questioned seriously. Sakura blushed, while Naruto fell flat on his face.

"Erm…..yes….its been around a month and 2 weeks since I last got it" Sakura mumbled, she said having a thoughtful look on her face. Naruto finally managed to compose himself sat back down, still blushing mind you. Tsunade nodded again and went back to scribbling words down. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, glancing around the room. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, something bad was going to happen.

"Finally question… .have you been sexually active these last two months?" Tsunade asked. Tsunade prayed silently that the answer would be no. Sakura was like a daughter to her, she just prayed for her own good. Naruto gawked, and Sakura felt the sudden need to cry.

"BAA-CHAN!!! What are you saying!?! That MY Sakura-chan is PRE-" Naruto began only to be bitch slapped by Tsunade. Naruto who now silently sat in his seat stared at Sakura, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ano….no….maybe….yes…" Sakura mumbled tears gathering in her eyes. Naruto gawked, but then quickly went to consol Sakura, embracing her. Tsunade nodded, putting her face in her hands, she sighed. Looking up her hazel eyes glanced at Naruto then at Sakura.

"Sakura…you're pregnant…."

* * *

er...sry for the late update.

R&R

Sakurafanic


	7. Reality

Elemental Cherry Blossom-Chapter 7

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

Sakura felt as if time slowed down around her. She could hear Naruto shouting that it wasn't true and that Tsunade was wrong. Tsunade sighed as she massaged her temples.

"Naruto, shut up" Tsunade barked as she glared at him. Sending Naruto a final glare she glanced over at Sakura. Sakura was visibly shaking as she sobbed. Naruto quickly rushed over to the crying pinkette and began consoling her.

"Baa-chan, are you sure that she's really…" Naruto began looking at Tsunade, begging her with his eyes to tell him that it was all just a cruel joke.

"I wish it was Naruto, but I did some tests and they turned out positive" Tsunade muttered. Soon Sakura's sobbing turned in to sniffles, Naruto patting her back and trying his best to comfort the distraught woman.

"How far along am I?" Sakura murmured, swollen eyes staring at Tsunade.

"Your about a month along, the baby is healthy" Tsunade stated. Naruto frowned before glancing up from his teammate and making eye contact with Tsunade.

"But…Baa-chan why did Sakura-chan faint?" Naruto questioned eyes wide with panic. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak on to be cut of by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan's not sick is she, you said she was ok!" Naruto shouted as he held Sakura protectively. Tsunade scowled as she clenched her fist ready to send the brat in to next year.

"Naruto! Shut up and listen!" Tsunade growled as she glared at Naruto. Naruto scowled but remained silent as he adjusted his hold on Sakura so her head rested comfortably against his shoulder.

"Sakura fainted from exhaustion" Tsunade stated while sending a questioning look in Sakura's direction. Sakura muttered something as Tsunade and Naruto strained to hear it.

"Er...Sakura-chan we can't hear you..." Naruto said uncertainly, hoping that the pinkette wouldn't burst in to tears again. Sakura turned her head so it faced Tsunade before speaking again.

"I've been eating less for a while…I just kept throwing it up" Sakura murmured before looking away from Tsunade's eyes. Eye's that held pity, Sakura scowled, she didn't need pity. Tsunade let a sigh escape her rosy lips and she massaged her temples again, kami-sama she needed some booze.

"Sakura, you have been training and you haven't been eating enough to get enough energy, it's no wonder you fainted. I thought you would realize that you were pregnant, you're a medic" Tsunade stated sending a disapproving look in Sakura's direction.

"I just thought it was the flu or something…I knew that it wasn't…I was scared. I didn't want to know that it wasn't the flu that I had to worry about..." Sakura stated through choked sobs as tears began to fill her eyes. Naruto scowled at Tsunade for making Sakura cry before going back to comforting his best friend. Tsunade sighed before standing up and dusting imaginary dust off.

"Naruto, come with me" Tsunade stated with a wave of her hand. Naruto stood before quickly shuffling over towards the door and sending nervous glances back towards Sakura. Once outside in the hallway Tsunade began to speak.

"Naruto I'm putting you in charge of taking care of and protecting Sakura" Tsunade stated calmly.

"I'm fine with taking care of and protecting Sakura-chan. You didn't even need to ask me…but is Sakura-chan in danger?" Naruto asked seriously, his blue eyes locking on Tsunade's hazel eyes. Tsunade sighed before glancing around the empty hallway.

"Naruto I have a good guess of whose baby it is, and if I'm right Sakura and the baby will need protection. The fact that Sakura is my apprentice will make many enemy villages and Nin's target her" Tsunade said in a hushed town, eyes blazing. Naruto's eye's widened as he realized the danger Sakura was in.

"Ok I get it but…..Wait…What?! You know who the father is?!?" Naruto screeched. Tsunade glared at Naruto before telling him to shut up. Tsunade nodded answering Naruto's question. Naruto's eyes widened before he began thinking of ways to kill the man that did this to Sakura-chan.

"Baa-chan who is? You got to tell me!" Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"Naruto I can't tell you, if Sakura wants you to know she will tell you" Tsunade stated sternly. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but it quickly closed from the look he received from the busty blonde. The two blondes entered the room again to find Sakura staring out the window blankly. Naruto darted over to her side immediately as Tsunade walked to the side of Sakura's bed. Clearing her throat, Tsunade got Sakura's attention.

"Sakura you don't have to keep the baby, you have other options, such as putting it up for adoption or getting an abortion..." Tsunade stated quietly as she waited for the woman's reaction. Sakura bit her lip as she stared at her clenched hands.

"Baa-chan! You're stressing Sakura-chan out! Stop trying to force her to give up the ba-"Naruto began before being cut off.

"It's ok Naruto…I'm..going to..keep the baby..my baby" Sakura finished quietly as she placed a hand on her stomach. Tsunade smiled before nodding at both Sakura and Naruto telling them that she would visit them later. Tsunade smiled slightly as she walked away, hearing Naruto state that he'll help Sakura all the way though. The smile soon slipped off as Tsunade sighed, Sakura had a hard road ahead of her but she had friends that would help. The only reaction Tsunade worried about was the father's reaction. How would this change their lives, hell this would change Konoha.


End file.
